


Seco como Areia, Calmo como a Brisa

by Ackack21



Category: In the Heart of the Sea (2015)
Genre: Boys Idiots, Cannibalism impled/referencie, Canon Compliant, Christianity, M/M, New England, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sexual Tension, Whaling
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26321737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackack21/pseuds/Ackack21
Summary: Depois de tudo, Capitão Pollard não mentiu à pedido do Conselho e Owen Chase como o próprio garoto Nickerson sobreviveram para escrever ambos a história do maior ataque de baleia que já se ouvira falar.Mas há espaços que nenhum dos dois se permite preencher em suas narrativas, o que pode ser ainda mais terrível que o canibalismo em pleno século XIX? Talvez seja esse o grande ás da questão, o motivo pelo qual o bom Senhor os puniria como a Jonas.
Relationships: Owen Chase/George Pollard
Kudos: 2





	Seco como Areia, Calmo como a Brisa

E Deus criou o homem e o colocou sobre todas as coisas do Céu e da Terra, como também as do Mar. George Pollard ouviu quando foi anunciado as boas novas, todo bom Quacre da Nova Inglaterra o fez. Mas sempre há algo de misterioso no divino, algo que os homens comuns não foram feitos para compreender. Padre Coffin talvez o faça, talvez todas as coisas não incluísse o grande Leviatã, ou especificamente aquele monstro dentre todos. Quem sabe, não se tratasse da mesma baleia que engoliu Jonas em sua desobediência? Em seu terror por ser descoberto, como se a tudo não estivesse sob os olhos do Senhor.

Ele não pode dizer com certeza no entanto. Pollard ergue os olhos, semicerrando-os pela claridade, sua vista não alcança o litoral. Onde espera logo embarcar. Hoje certamente faça Sol - de novo para variar.

George se vira à modesta casa rural quando percebe o recém-chegado o fitando longamente. Não é a desconfiada, mas educada, senhora de cabelos escuros que o atendera com uma doce menininha entre as pernas. Mas seu marido...

Pollard o fita em reconhecimento, seu ex-Primeiro Imediato a bordo do destruído Essex. O senhor Owen Chase era um homem difícil, quase intragável. Obstinado, teimoso. Justo à sua aparência, com mais de um metro e oitenta de altura, ombros nobres e o peito como a de uma ensecadeira. Até Pollard pareceu-se levemente menor. Raras vezes viu-se tanta força muscular em um homem em conjunto com habilidade natural. Pollard nasceu no serviço de baleeiro, mas Chase havia nascido para este.

Seu rosto profundamente expressivo e queimado do Sol, como os cabelos semelhantes aos campos de trigo, fazia um contraste agressivo com seus dentes brancos, enquanto nas sombras profundas de seus  
olhos claros flutuavam reminiscências de que a presença de seu ex-Capitão não lhe trazia alegria alguma. Um antagonismo e antipatia prematuramente nutridos por George Pollard Jr., se foi sua origem ou aparência a causa dessa aversão e motivo da ridicularização pessoal, o jovem Pollard não soube dizer. Dada as circunstâncias, com garbo filosófico, Catão recorreu à espada, Pollard a encolher-se em sua cabine.

O sobrenome também denunciou o estrangeirismo do homem, filho órfão de um roceiro. Um criminoso. New Bedford certamente fosse mais adequado a um homem como aquele, dada - a rápida monopolização no comércio baleeiro - sua disposição para arpoadores, canibais e caipiras.

Diferente de Nantucket, o casco de uma tartaruga marinha em naufrágio. A Cartago do século XIX. Embora fosse apenas areia e Sol, onde se brincava ser preciso plantar ervas-daninha para que ao menos estas florescessem na ilha. Longe do continente, ainda mais distante que o farol de Eddystone, mas não por isto menos norte-americana. Tampouco menos simbólica, segundo contavam, ilha cuja primeira baleia norte-americana morta encalhou e lugar onde os primeiros peles-vermelhas saíram à caça do seu primeiro cetáceo, ainda em suas canoas frágeis compensadas pela coragem dos antigos guerreiros nativos. Contudo certamente fossem apenas isso, lendas.

Chase pára à orla da casa, Pollard a poucos metros. Nenhum deles ousou começar, não quando nem mesmo aquele encontro fazia sentido. A tensão de seu último encontro, recolhida sob suas peles.

_ Não sabia que tinha filhos.

_ Uma. - Chase o corrige, a voz sombria e o olhar pesado sob a cicatriz não mencionada. As lembranças não menos recentes do que quando atracam milagrosamente ao porto, beirando estreitamente a morte. Terra, terra firme à vista. A presença de George as empurra à superfície.

Embora Pollard não seja menos perturbado, apenas mais sóbrio. Homem de poucas palavras, nem tão religioso quanto antes. Agora ainda menos alegre, quase taciturno; e Chase viu, no caminho de volta, seu estado um pouco desequilibrado. Mas foram dores agudas as que provocaram aquilo, seu fracasso como Capitão, como filho, como homem. Mesmo que também Chase se culpe, é George o Capitão. A culpa é mais dele que de qualquer outro.

Pollard desde que perde quase integralmente sua tripulação, ver seu primo se suicidar para poder salvá-lo, recorrendo igualmente ao canibalismo. O grupo de Chase consume primeiro o coração, não por menos, eles estavam ali por este.

E ainda assiste quase inerte o Essex ser consumido pelas chamas, em uma mistura - comicamente trágica - de óleo de baleia coletado por eles com a água do mar e o fogo, tudo em razão da maldita baleia branca, ele se tornara temperamental - às vezes desesperado, outras vezes colérico. 

Mas é preferível um bom capitão que é temperamental do que um mau capitão que é alegre.

_ Irei atrás dela. - não é preciso nomeá-la para que Owen descubra a quem ou a que o homem se refere. É a mesma besta que esperou 34 dias em alto-mar para novamente revelar-se a eles, seguindo-os silenciosamente por águas turvas. Destruindo seus três pequenos barquinhos, apenas brinquedos. Sim, talvez tivessem sido feitos para brincar. Chase gostaria de dizê-lo que é inútil, mas deveria?

Pollard é orgulhoso. A postura estóica, a origem tradicionalmente Quacre enfatizada. Não separado de seu casaco azul escuro e os cabelos escuros e ondulados bem penteados. Pollard se parece melhor mesmo quando é salvo do Mar, o Primeiro Imediato se pergunta como. Quando ele próprio, Nickerson e Lawrence também recorrem ao canibalismo e se parecem doentios, mas talvez Pollard fosse como um daqueles selvagens pagãos inclinados aos vícios por natureza. Mas Owen guardou a observação para si mesmo, algo que não teria feito antes, eles em seus quase dois anos juntos são empurrados a trocar mais do que provocações; ‘babá de um grumete’, ‘filho de um criminoso’.

A paz entre eles é uma linha delicada, a qual aprendem a sustentar. É apenas uma reação agora mantê-la, mesmo que não precisem mais dela. Os homens comentaram em suas pilhérias abafadas, longe dos ouvidos dos Comandantes; o Capitão e o Primeiro Imediato são como um casal mal-casado. Um casal pode se suportar, mas um casal mal-casado pode afundar um navio. Mas não há navio para ser afundado mais.

_ Não deveria insistir nisto. - Chase o admoesta. Pollard resistiu às suas palavras antes, e agora não parece diferente. Ele também não sabe dizer se a causa vem da sua origem ou posição social, ou mesmo no fato de Owen ser seis anos mais novo. É como o Comodoro no tombadilho superior que acredita estar à frente da tripulação, mas que na realidade recebe um ar de segunda mão, pois no mar; os ventos de proa são mais frequentes que os ventos de popa. 

Ele pensa em como um consecutivo fracasso faria Pollard “crescer”, mas não é apenas sobre o futuro Capitão do “Dois Irmãos”, mas uma tripulação inteira - Você viu o mesmo que eu. - foi na última vez em que se viram em alto-mar, mas em tudo, há certo encanto mesmo naquele encontro.

A grande cachalote também estava lá, diante de seus olhos e frágeis botes, em época nenhum deles entendia porque Owen a poupou, mas ele o fez. Um idiota, como Capitão Pollard o chamou. Mas Chase a olhou em seus olhos grandes e negros, ele sabe que eles são mais culpados do que ela. George deveria saber o que fizeram para desagradar ao Senhor para que fossem castigados, Jonas também fingi não saber quando embarca naquele navio.

_ Eu vi uma oportunidade jogada fora. - Owen alega, quase irritadiço. Chase balança a cabeça como se não pudesse crer no que ouvia.

_ Eu não quero começar uma briga, então por favor...

_ Claro, não foi esta minha intenção. - George concorda apologético, mas Owen sabe que é apenas polidez pragmática, o homem mais velho poderia facilmente enviar a todos por uma tormenta e ainda culpá-los por querer salvar suas vidas.

_ E por quê veio? - Pollard se remexe à sua pergunta, apanhando algo de suas vestes, um manuscrito, talvez uma carta. Chase não entende o que aquilo significa, mas o vê estendido para si; a mão estendida para ele. Owen hesita um momento antes de aceitá-la.

_ Espero que lhe seja útil. - Chase não ler, não agora. Haverá tempo para isso, ele apenas fita o papel longamente. George volta-se a fitar novamente o horizonte, entre a velha escuridão do Norte e as trevas do Sul, embora sejam novos tempos. A independência espreita novos mundos, de todos os portos da América do Sul aos quais atracaram, seus países gozavam da recém-independência ou caminhavam para este fim.

Mas um homem do mar não pode sobreviver em terra firme por tanto tempo, houve algo de místico sobre o Mar, sobre a água. Os Persas o consideravam sagrado, os Gregos o fizeram um deus. O Niagara certamente se fosse uma catarata de areia não teria o mesmo encanto.

_ Soube que se unirá à Marinha Mercante. - reflete George.

_ Era uma coisa que minha esposa sempre quis e agora com minha filha, parece inevitável. - sim, claro. Chase perdeu mais do que pode repôr; o nascimento de sua primogênita, seus primeiros passos, suas primeiras palavras. É algo paternal, o ex-Capitão supõe. Pollard também sabe, a grande baleia também teve seu peso na decisão. George não tenta dissuadi-lo, não há mérito nisso, mesmo que Chase volte como baleeiro, ele jamais voltaria à mesma tripulação - nenhum marinheiro faz. É uma caça apenas dele.

George deixa suas ponderações e se volta para o homem mais alto, a expressão neutra e os olhos castanhos compassivos. Ele não fará nada. Provavelmente, eles nem mesmo se vejem mais. O silêncio atrás da nuca.

_ Adeus, senhor Pollard. - o homem não espera por uma resposta, é desnecessário de qualquer maneira. Quando se vira, porém, Chase o pára. Apenas uma palavra, mas eles sabem que dizem mais do que falam.

_ Você fez o que era certo. - Pollard no fim não mente, contra todas as recomendações do Conselho de Nantucket, das expectativas do senhor seu pai - aos 30 anos ele finalmente o faz. Mesmo assim, ele próprio às vezes não tem tanta certeza se fez a coisa certa, pelos motivos certos.

George olha para trás e Chase contra todo seu passado de animosidade em comum, abaixa a cabeça. Um ligeiro inclinar, sutil, mas o suficiente. O ex-Primeiro Imediato oferece seu apoio; seu respeito. Pollard assente e parte a sua carruagem. Sim; sempre há algo mais que eles não dizem.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ Título tirado do primeiro diálogo entre Chase e Joy, o último um beberrão em 'abstinência' (Seco como Areia) e Owen então um "baderneiro" em seus tempos (Calmo como a Brisa).
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado (um pouquinho talvez?), a ideia original abrangia uma linda longfic - mas se é pra começar e não terminar -, é melhor uma OS mesmo :v
> 
> Seco Como Areia, Calmo Como a Brisa - 2019 - Ack Ack ©


End file.
